


Night Changes

by Larrybaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Getting Arrested, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Police, This probably sucks, bye, ha, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, night changes, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrybaby/pseuds/Larrybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets arrested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Louis' part in Night Changes okay bye..

"Come on Louis we are gonna be late for the dinner." I say as we are walking hand in hand by the pond.

 

"We'll be fine baby." Louis says pecking my cheek.

 

"Can we go now I don't want to be late." I say trying to be serious, but Louis keeps kissing all over my face.

 

"Harry, lighten up."

 

"Lou, we have reservations." I say taking his hand and tugging him towards the car.

 

"Fine, we are going." He says walking me to the car, opening my door.

 

"Hurry up Lou." I say once I'm in my seat belt and he is adjusting the mirrors.

 

"Babe, the mirrors are all messed up give me a second." He says not taking his focus away from the mirror.

 

"We are already gonna be late, now you're making us even later." I say huffing and crossing my arms.

 

"One second," He says buckling his seat belt. "this is gonna be super quick drive."

 

 

 

      Finally, we get on the road with the roof down and the air going through my hair. They are flying through the streets and laughing, this is his favorite thing to do with Louis, just being care free. Sometimes it scares him how addicting this is, the rush he got when he was with him. He cant help but look over at Louis, the way the sunshine hits his skin just right, or how the wind is blowing through his hair. The way he holds my hand rubbing gentle circles as he is driving and jamming out to some song that is on the radio sends shivers down his spin. 

 

"Lou slow down you're gonna get a ticket." I say pointing to the speed limit sign that we just drove past.

 

"Babe, there are no cops around. No need to wor-." He says just as a cop pulls up behind them ad turns on their lights.

 

"I told you." I say huffing.

 

"Put a sock in it." He says pulling to the side of the road.

 

"Don't yell at me, you're the one who got us in this situation." I say slapping him on the shoulder.

 

 

"Hello officer." Louis says when the cop gets to our car.

 

"License and registration." The cop says putting out his hand.

 

"Do we really have to do this whole ticket thing?" Louis asks shaking his head at the officer.

 

"It's the law. Now give me you license and registration." The officer says.

 

"Come on, please?" Louis says.

 

"Step out of the car sir." The officer says grabbing Louis' shoulder.

 

"Yes sir." Louis says unbuckling his seat belt and getting out.

 

"Louis shut up and give him your license." I say glaring at him.

 

"No." Is all he says before he pushes the officers shoulder.

 

"What the fuck Louis that's a cop." I say unbuckling my seat belt.

 

"Hands behind your back!" The officer shouts shoving Louis against the seat.

 

"No need to be rough." Louis says, but does what he is told.

 

"Lou shut the fuck up." I say starting to get out of the car.

 

"Sir, stay in the car or you are going to end up like your friend here." The cop says handcuffing Louis.

 

The officer starts to shove Louis towards the cop car. Louis obeys the officers shouting demands to sit in the back.

 

"Bail me out will you?" Louis shouts just before the officer slams the door.

 

"In your dreams!" I shout. Getting into the drivers side, already knowing I'm on my way to the station.

 

The next thing I know he is being driven away in the cop car, fucking bastard does this every time. We never have perfect dates because the night always changes, but I wouldn't have it any other way. The rush is addicting, when you start you cant stop, nothing is going to change this.

 

                                                                                                                  *       *       *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay xx


End file.
